Snowflakes
by SweetMisery49
Summary: Megumi and Sano get snowed in at the clinic when an rare blizzard visits Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm completely broke art student. Lol

I'm back. With writer's block to boot so I'm not really sure why I'm posting this since it it's probably not one of my best but please read anyways and make me feel better. Some people cook when they're stressed… some people clean… and I… well I write… even when it's crappy. Lol.

Anyways this is just a short 2 part story of Sanosuke and Megumi, my favourite anime couple. It's meant to be sweet, fluffy and simple so enjoy till I have time to write something more complex.I apologize if anything is OOC. I tried my best but I wrote it quickly so… yah. Sorry. So here's the first part and the second part will come soon in a couple days. I'm almost done writing it.

Snowflakes

His dark spiky hair billowed softly in the cool winter breeze. Sano shivered as he held his jacket closed with his left hand. It was colder then usual in Tokyo that January afternoon as Sano made his way down the sidewalk to the clinic for the monthly check-up of his hand. He paused momentarily to gaze up at the sky and grumbled under his breath as it started to snow lightly from the dark clouds over top. It didn't snow very much in Tokyo, maybe three or four times a year and it only stayed for a few days.

He chuckled lightly remembering the last time it had snowed. Ayame and Suzume had been cute, burying themselves in all that snow. They had thrown multiple snowballs at Yahiko and the giggled loudly as he chased them around the backyard of the dojo and Megumi taught them to make snow angels. Sano had had the reputation of a street fighter and gangster almost his whole life but under all the muscle and attitude he still had a soft spot for the kids… and a certain foxy doctor that he would never admit to anyone.

They teased and fought with each other mercilessly when they were around each other and Sano was pretty certain Megumi hated him someday. There were a few moment when he would try to act nice to her. But try as he did, somehow she always ended up mad at him. Of course, _that's partly my fault,_ Sano reminded himself as he approached the clinic. _You know you can't resist getting her all riled up, _Sano admitted to himself with a sigh. Megumi's eyes lit up like fireflies when she got into a fight with him and the way she would put her hands on her hips, the way she argued with him, and the way she bit her bottom lip when she was thinking of her next great comeback... It drove him crazy.

Sano knew something must be wrong with him. Most guys would move on, because it was clear Megumi wasn't interested. They were friends at best… and even then it seemed as if she merely put up with him. She had never indicated she wanted something more. She was a busy woman with many responsibilities. But somehow Sano couldn't keep himself away. Every now and then Megumi would smile at him or say something nice out of the blue. It surprised him but it gave him hope and perhaps that was why he kept coming back. There was certain chemistry between them too, no doubt. But neither of them would dare admit. They were both too proud and stubborn for that. That was the problem maybe. They were too much alike that way.

"Mister… Mister please, be careful where you're walking." A small voice came from somewhere. Sano looked down and noticed for the first time a small little girl with dark hair and pretty hazel eyes. She couldn't have been more then 6 or 7.

"You almost stepped on the pretty flowers" She sniffed pointing at the purple flowers growing near the sidewalk. Sano had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the flowers… and to notice that he had walked off the sidewalk and onto the grass.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see them" Sano replied kneeling to her eye level.

"That's ok. I'm picking some for my mom. They'll be all gone tomorrow cuz of the snow ya know. If you want some for your girlfriend Mister, you better hurry" The little girl looked at him knowingly.

"What girlfriend?" Sano asked curiously.

"The pretty doctor lady in there." She replied pointing at the clinic.

"She's not my girlfriend" Sano corrected her, wondering where she could have got that idea from.

"Well maybe if you gave her some flowers she would be your girlfriend. Good Bye Mister" The girl smiled and with that she grabbed her purple flowers and skipped down the street.

An older lady came out of the one of the houses down the street, who could only have been the girl's mother. The girl hugged her and Sano noticed her mother's smile as she proudly presented the flowers and together they walked back inside.

He looked back down at the lonely 3 purple and blue flowers that remained. He scooped them up and put them in his jacket. It wasn't exactly a dozen roses but perhaps Megumi might appreciate the gesture. She would probably think he had an ulterior motive because he usually did. But he would take the little girl's advice anyways and try. If nothing else, he liked confusing the fox.

It was almost closing time and he noticed as a few people slowly exited the building, and headed home waving their thanks to Megumi who stood in the doorway.

He noticed she was tired and looked almost relieved that the day was over. She noticed him standing outside as the snow started falling harder and with a sigh, she motioned him in.

"Afternoon Kitsune" Sano greeted her as she let him in. He shook his head letting the wet snowflakes tumble from his hair.

"Ack, Baka tori- atama! You're getting everything wet! " She grumbled.

"Wow… that's a new record I think. You called me a stupid rooster within 5 seconds of seeing me. I think last record was 20 seconds" He grinned.

"I didn't realize you were keeping track. Next time I'll try for 3" Megumi replied raising an eyebrow and turned on her heel towards her office. After a few steps she turned back.

"Well C'mon rooster, you're my last patient and then I'm heading home. The snow is starting to get worse." Megumi reminded him.

Sano followed her and sat down in the cushy chair opposite her desk holding out his hand. He knew the procedure all too well. Wordlessly Megumi took it and slowly removed his bandage. All the while Sano studied her face, taking in every detail as she scrunched up her face in quiet concentration. The more time he spent with her, the more his heart beat faster…in a way that Sano wasn't used to. He'd had his share of women but he had never really felt attached to any of them that much… not like this. No, this was a different feeling entirely.

Megumi looked up abruptly and focused her eyes on him suspiciously.

"What?" Sano asked.

"Why were you staring at me?" Megumi questioned.

"Noooo… I was ah wasn't staring… I forgot to give you something earlier" Sano suddenly remembered the flowers.

He pulled the purple flowers out of his jacket. One was a little bent but he thought they sill looked okay.

"I found these and I knew they'd get killed by the frost. I thought you might like them" Sano said placing them on the desk as if he brought her flowers every day.

Megumi smiled a little bit unsure of what to say. Finally after a moment she looked at him with surprise.

"Thank you Sano. They're very pretty." Megumi said moving to get a vase.

Sano grinned widely. No smart comment? Maybe things were looking up.

"I really didn't expect anything like this from a baka rooster" She added with a wink as she arranged them by a window sill.

Well… okay a smart comment. Sano knew his luck wasn't that good. But it could have been worse.

"Well I didn't exactly expect a thank-you from a fox either so we're even" Sano replied with a hint of sarcasm.

But as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He had told himself he was going to make an effort to be nicer but apparently that was going to be easier said then done. It was hard to break the habit since they're bickering was practically famous and had gone on for a couple years now.

A swift flash of hurt crossed Megumi's eyes but she quickly regained composure and sat down again to look at his hand. Sano watched as she ran her smooth hand over his, feeling for scars and bumps. Finally after a few more minutes of observation she looked up.

"Wow… I'm actually impressed. Your hand actually seems to be healing a little. It'll never be as good as new but it is starting to get better." Megumi announced shocked.

"So I can fight with it again?" Sano asked with hope.

"Ow" He cried as Megumi hit him the arm. It hadn't really hurt that much but he figured if he pretended to be hurt she wouldn't hit him anymore.

"Baka tori-atama. Don't you ever learn? The reason it's getting better is because you didn't fight with it in the past month. If you start fighting with it again you'll only hurt it again and then we'll be back at square one" Megumi lectured.

"Sheesh Kitsune-onna. I was teasing. Do you abuse all your patients this way" He asked.

"Only the special ones" She replied with a sly smile as she rummaged around for more bandages.

"Great I feel honoured" Sano chuckled. He was glad the tension between them was starting to go away.

"Ok, I'm gonna bandage it again. It's getting better but it's not healed yet so the bandages will help." Megumi said grabbing his hand.

"Don't take them off" She warned as she wrapped the bandages around his hand and up his wrist several times.

"Aye, Kistune. Never" Sano replied smugly.

"Good. All done. Lets get out of here before we're snowed in." Megumi stood grabbing a shawl to put over her work smock.

"Is that going to be warm enough?" Sano asked eyeing the shawl.

"It'll have to do. I didn't realize it would snow tonight" She replied but Sano could see her body already start to shiver and they weren't even outside yet.

They walked to the door and glanced out the window to see what it was like outside.

The snow was still coming down but Sano could see a couple of people trying to brave it outside. It had already piled up quite a bit already however. There were already a lot of snow drifts accumulating.

"Should we chance it" Sano asked.

"Yes. I'd like to get home. I heard it's only supposed to get worse and then we'll be stuck here. I don't want to walk by myself though. I know you were planning to head to the dojo after your appointment. But I don't live far. If you walk with me then I'll cook you supper" Megumi suggested.

"Sounds good" Sano agreed. Megumi knew he wouldn't pass up a free meal.

Megumi closed up the clinic and they started walking. Sano laughed as Megumi tried to avoid walking in the snow as much as possible. She walked behind Sano and He looked over to see her hopping from one large footprint to the next.

All of a sudden he heard a loud wooosh and he saw a large snowball fly over his head. Before he could react he felt the next one hit him in the neck. He could feel the cold wet liquid drip slowly down his back.

"Your legs are too long. I can't even follow your footsteps" She yelled to him with a laugh.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Kistune" Sano chuckled as he swiftly grabbed a pile of snow from the ground. He packed it into a tiny ball and lightly threw it at her catching her in the arm.

With a foxy grin Megumi grabbed more snowballs and soon it became in all out war. 10 minutes later they both stopped momentarily to catch their breaths. Sano was surprised when she smiled at him whole heartedly. Sano searched her eyes for sign of smugness or sarcasm but to his surprise found none. Was it possible that she actually knew how to have fun? Sano found that a little too good to be true but he would take advantage of it while it lasted.

All of a sudden Sano realized the few people that had been walking were now gone. They were the only ones outside and it was eerily quiet as the snow started coming down much harder then it had before. Sano's skin prickled as he felt the icy wind against his skin pick up speed. What started off as a little snow was quickly becoming a blizzard.

"It's starting to get bad. Maybe we should go back to the clinic?" Sano shouted over to Megumi.

Megumi nodded her agreement. "Let's run back. I can barley see now"

They made a run for the clinic, stumbling a couple times as the icy wind blew the snow all around them. Sano had almost reached the door when he heard a shriek come from close behind him.

……………. More soon - left ya with a cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

It seems my writers block got progressively worse unfortunately. Lol. So I don't know why I'm posting this but I guess I wanted to finish this so I could move on with my new story which will be entitled When Love and Hate Collide. It's another Sano Megumi fic, t so look for it in a few days. Ok, I guess here's the second part. Major Mush alert.

Part 2

Dread filled his stomach as he jerked back around and watched Megumi stumble and collapse into a large snowdrift. Sano was there in seconds, effortlessly scooping her into his arms. He was surprised when she made no protest as she shivered in his arms; her head buried in shoulder. The blowing snow in front of him was so bad now that he could barely see a foot a couple feet in front of him. As quickly as he could, he pushed forward against the brutal force of the wind and pried open the door of the clinic.

He stopped momentarily unsure of where to put Megumi who was still cradled in his arms.

"We're inside now. Put me down" Megumi ordered.

Sano gave her a lopsided grin. He knew Megumi being in his arms wouldn't last for too long but he had enjoyed it well it lasted. He lowered her to floor and watched her wince when her left foot hit the floor.

"Ouch" She said quietly reaching for her ankle.

"What'd you do?" Sano asked.

"My ankle hurts. I think I might have twisted it when I fell" Megumi explained grabbing onto his arm for support.

"What me to carry you again?" Sano asked raising an eyebrow.

Megumi just gave him a look that said, _you're not going to be that lucky twice._

"Just help me walk over to the back room. There's medicine, a futon and a small fireplace back there." Megumi told him pointing to the back of the clinic.

Sano put an arm around Megumi's waist and helped her hobble to the room. The room was small but just like she said it had a small fireplace and a futon in the corner.

"I never knew this was here" Sano mentioned helping her to the futon so she could sit.

"Since Dr. Genzai is getting older he sometimes takes a nap in the afternoon or sometimes we have patients use it if they're really hurt and need care overnight" Megumi explained.

She lifted up her kimono slightly and peered down at her ankle. It was red and swollen like a baseball.

"Great. Just great. It's gonna take a week for this to heal" Megumi complained.

"Can I help?" Sano asked reaching down to touch it.

"Don't touch it. It hurts. Get me some ice and bandages" Megumi ordered pushing him lightly over to the other side of the room.

Sano grumbled and looked around the room and grabbed some bandages from a desk. He couldn't find any ice but he grabbed some icicles from outside_. Good enough_, Sano decided.

Megumi directed him what to do. He sat down on the floor and applied ice to her swollen ankle while she watched on biting her bottom lip.

"You okay Kitsune?" Sano asked, looking up at her.

She nodded but Sano could tell she was fighting back tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him though. Her exterior was too tough for that.

After a while the swelling had gone down and Megumi instructed how to put the bandage on. Sano slowly round the bandage around her ankle.

"Thank-you. You did a good job" Megumi finally said when Sano stood up and sat down beside her.

Sano looked up at her thinking of all the smart comments he could make.

"You're welcome Megumi" Sano said finally.

Megumi smiled at him and this time she didn't even try to hide it.

"I think that's the first compliment I've ever heard you give me" Sano added.

"It's rare, so remember it" Megumi agreed.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Sano started sneezing and coughing.

"On no. I hope you didn't catch a cold" Megumi commented.

"I'm okay" Sano tried to reply but it was barely audible through his sneezes.

"No, your not. We need to get out of these wet clothes now or we're both going to catch cold. I was so busy with my ankle I didn't even realize how soaked we both are" Megumi decided.

"So you want me to get undressed now?" Sano asked suggestively with a smirk.

He was feeling daring. Normally he'd fear for his life with a comment like that directed at Megumi but at the moment her ankle was hurt so he knew he could out dodge her. Megumi glared at him for a second suddenly realizing how immobile she was.

"Baka tori- atama" She murmured softly shaking her head and chuckling a little bit.

Sano was surprised at her reaction. Not at the smart comment but the fact that she had laughed. In fact the way she'd called him a stupid rooster head so softly made it sound like an affectionate nickname rather then an insult. _Although,_ _the rooster and fox had started out as teasing insults they strangely had become affectionate nicknames for each other,_ Sano decided. It was all part of the little game they played with each other.

"Dr. Genzai keeps a few clothes here, in that closet" Megumi told him pointing over at the closet.

"Take something that looks close to your size and go to the other room to change" She added.

"And close the door."

"And don't come in until you knock because I'm going to change too" Finally Megumi smiled.

"Anything else?" Sano asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Nope" she replied staring up at him.

Those eyes could melt any man's heart Sano decided as he grabbed an old kimono from the closet and headed out into the next room. He changed quickly and of course the kimono was pretty short on him.

"At least it's dry" Sano reminded himself as he knocked on the door where Megumi was changing inside.

"Just a second" Megumi called out.

Sano waited a little bit but then decided she must be finished soon. He peeked open the door just in time to see Megumi pull a thin white yukata over her head. He watched it slide down her smooth white back and felt his throat tighten. Megumi must have heard him and turned sharply narrowing her eyebrows. She grabbed a nearby book and threw at him. Sano ducked just in time to see it fly over his head and miss him by a few centimetres.

"I said just a minute. I didn't say come in!" She yelled at him storming to her feet only to fall when she forgot about her hurt ankle. She landed on the floor in a heap looking completely confused about what had just happened.

Sano helped pick her up and sat her back onto the futon.

"Maybe we should get a fire going eh?" Sano motioned to the small fireplace nearby. He figured it would be a good idea to change the topic quickly.

Megumi nodded and started grumbling as she grabbed her dry kimono to put on over top. Sano did a sideways glance at her silently taking notice of her long smooth and shapely legs that were soon to be covered up by the long kimono. _Shame_, Sano thought with a sigh as he added a couple of pieces of wood to the small spark of flame that he had just sprung to life. Sano figured the wood was left-overs from all the firewood he'd cut in the past for Megumi in return for free food. Before too long a small little fire brightened up the room. It was comforting and warm compared to the still raging blizzard outside. The wind had died down some but it was still blowing.

"Quite strange weather for Tokyo" Sano commented sitting next to Megumi as they stared into the fire.

Megumi simply nodded. She didn't appear in the mood for light conversation. He knew he was making small talk but the silence was driving him crazy. Over the years, their fighting and teasing and chemistry had created an unusual sexual tension that neither of them would admit to. Never the less it was there and now it was silently creeping up on both of them.

"Are you cold?" He asked looking over at her.

"No, I'm okay now…" She replied slowly before looking down at her stomach which growled with hunger.

"I'm a little hungry though" She admitted.

"Is there any food here?" Sano asked starting to get up. He stomach was growling too. It was way past supper time.

"No… But I Think there is some tea in the bottom cupboard" Megumi replied pointing.

Sano nodded and got to work making some. A few moments later he sat down beside her on the futon and handed her a cup.

"Be careful, it's hot" He warned giving it to her and brushed his fingers against hers a little longer then he should have.

Megumi looked up at him as if to say something clever but she bit her tongue. Sano scratched his head and turned away wondering what was wrong. In the past half an hour the usual foxy Megumi had become quiet and almost nervous. Sano decided clear the air.

"Megumi, Are you nervous because you're trapped in the clinic with me?" Sano asked her.

Megumi looked up at him in surprise and almost choked on her tea.

"What?"

"You heard me" Sano replied smugly.

"I… I'm not nervous Baka Tori. Why would I be nervous? Why…"

Before she could finish with out thinking, Sano pressed his lips on her smooth cheery ones and brought his bandages hand up to cup her face softly. Sano didn't know why he was doing this. It seemed he had lost complete control but he didn't want to hide how he felt about her and this was the only way he knew how to show her.

Kenshin-gumi had been through a lot together in the past few years. Megumi had been there for him when he had been injured and in return he had been there for her, Standing up for her when people in town didn't like having a woman doctor. But despite all the history they always fought. And he knew that kissing her would only end in pain. Mostly for him – when she slapped him. But the slap he anticipated never came.

Her skin on her face was smoother then he had dreamt and her soft lips were sweet and he smiled in astonishment when she didn't pull away from him. At first she hesitated in his arms, seemingly overwhelmed by the shock and unsure of her she should react. But the most surprising thing was when she kissed him back softly and unsure at first but then with a strange pent up passion that caught Sano off guard.

Finally Megumi pulled away from him and looked up at him with disbelief.

"Did that really just happen?" She whispered as her cheeks turned a shade of red.

Sano nodded and brushed back a stray black hair from her forehead. She was clearly embarrassed but he was enjoying seeing the ever confident and sly kitsune look confused.

"What are we doing?" She asked pulling away at him to stare at the fire again.

Sano pulled her back and looked her in the eye.

"What we should have done a long time ago." Sano replied.

Megumi looked up at him in disbelief.

"We've been denying this…. Whatever this is between us, for so long. Why were we so scared?" Sano asked her.

Megumi sighed.

"This is… it's a mistake. You're one of my patients Sano. It's a bad idea. It's the weather. It's making me crazy" Megumi told him quickly thinking of any excuse she could grab at.

She was scared of what might happen between them. Scared to be happy. Scared that she might actually fall for him and get hurt. But Sano was hurt. Wasn't he more then a patient to her?

"You can't do it, can you Megumi? It's too hard for you to admit." Sano realized out loud.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but you drive me insane Kitsune…. And somehow I love it. I gave you those flowers because a little girl… who despite being 8 years old is smarter then me. She told me that if I gave you the flowers… that if I acted nicer to you. Maybe you'd like me better. Now I'm wondering if I was too late" He added.

" How… I… How can you say that? You should hate me" Megumi nearly shouted before taking a deep breath struggling to fight back tears.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you" Sano replied touching her face as he wondered how she could have ever thought that.

"I… I … killed your friend. I killed a lot of people Sano. I'm doing the best I can to make up for my past by helping people but what if it's not enough? " Megumi sniffed and Sano brought her closer so her head was resting on his chest as he let go completely.

He rocked her softly back and forth feeling her body shudder from the tears. Sano had never seen Megumi like this before. Megumi was the tough one. She got things done. He could see Kaoru doing this… but not Megumi. Megumi got things done.

"Megumi… It's okay. No one blames you. I thought you didn't think about that anymore." Sano replied brushing her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I'm crying in front of you. I promised myself I wouldn't. I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I know it wasn't my fault. But some days I still blame myself. I've never forgotten it, just tried to ignore it. But you can only build a wall up so far before some knocks it over" Megumi sniffed again but she was starting to compose herself.

"Maybe you just need a better foundation" Sano suggested.

"A what?" Megumi asked in confusion.

"A better foundation. If you had something you could depend on. Then maybe your wall wouldn't crash." Sano explained. He was horrible at metaphors but he was hoping he would understand what he meant.

"I want to be there to help you and hold you when things are bad. And I'll be there for you no matter what. I'll protect you" Sano vowed.

"Why?" Megumi asked as her voice cracked.

Instead of replying Sano kissed her again and neither of them broke away for a long time.

"Will you give me a chance? I know we fight and bicker a lot. But I don't want my life to be filled with regrets" Sano asked her pulling away from her a bit.

Megumi nodded and a slow hesitant smile appeared on her lips. Nothing else needed to be said the night as they lay in front of the fire falling asleep as the icy wind of the storm blew around them. They both knew that in the morning things might be different and a long the way there would be problems but that night nothing else really mattered.

eHe


End file.
